


Семья

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Cсделано на пятнадцатую неделю (седьмую второго сезона) «Дуэльного клуба» на дайри за Бартемиуса Крауча-старшего | at the Duelling Club fest on diary.ru.
Kudos: 4





	Семья

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Семья | Family  
> Размер: 600х600  
> Исходники: кадры из «Гарри Поттера», «Белой королевы», а также фото из интернета  
> Примечание: Барти-старший — Стивен Диллэйн (за этот фанкаст спасибо Белкинс (белочке Лисс), миссис Крауч — Ребекка Фергюсон.


End file.
